Anna rara y yo en su cuerpo
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: De alguna manera extraña me he introducido en el cuerpo de...Anna Kyouyama? Ahora ambas estamos ene l mismo cuerpo, ¡¿Cómo volveremos a la normalidad!Que sucederá!


**Kyo Hannakasi: hola de nuevo se que...**

**shiroi: solo venimos a molestar?**

**Kyo Hannakasi: no! iba a decir que me extrañaban mucho**

**shiroi: te creo para que no te awites u-u**

**Kyo Hannakasi: ya! ya! vamos al grano**

**shiroi: bien! di lo que dirás y vamonos! que tengo hambre**

**Kyo Hannakasi: yo también no comí nada en la mañana TToTT**

**shiroi: porke?**

**Kyo Hannakasi: es que era pescado ¡guacatelas! prefiero ponerme un tapón en la boca que comer eso**

**shiroi: yo te ayudo a ponértelo ¬u¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: O+Ommmm...arg...trtertje**

**shiroi: ÒÔ ya te lo voy a quitar pero di lo que dirás!**

**Kyo Hannakasi: gracias , bien, les traigo el fic!es un nuevo fic!**

**shiroi: y de que trata?**

**Kyo Hannakasi: en resumen de mi nOn**

**shiroi: con eso ya echaste a perder el fic uu**

**Kyo Hannakasi: bueno ya, trata sobre que mi sueño se hace realidad u entro a shaman king y me apodero del cuerpo de anna y...**

**shiroi: y?y?**

**Kyo Hannakasi: y...si quieren saber mejor lean! o**

**shiroi: ¬´¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: otra cosa hay partes en que narran los personajes y otras en la que es el narrador, y ahora si, aquí esta...el fic!**

**Anna rara y yo en su cuerpo**

Cáp.1-QUE AGO AQUI?

>Lo que piensan

lo que dicen-

cambio de escena

"platicas entre kyo y anna"-

(Aclaraciones o mis comentarios)

Era de noche, los faroles bloqueaban la vista a las estrellas sin permitirle observar un hermoso cielo. Bueno, de todos modos tenía que dormirse.

hija ya te lavaste los dientes-decía gritando una señora desde el primer piso

si mamá-rezongaba su hija

mentiras! ve, lávate los dientes y acuéstate!-mandaba la madre

ya voy-le respondía la chiquilla

Se dirigió al baño que quedaba enseguida de su cuarto, y en menos de dos segundos se lavo los dientes y volvió a su cuarto a dormir, sino antes ir a echarle un vistazo al oscuro cielo.

desearía estar en la caricatura de shaman king, yo ser anna, claro con mi carácter-se decía viendo el cielo que desde el otro cuarto se escuchaba la canción de Shaman King-y que yoh fuera mi prometido, vivir una vida sin padres ni hermanos que te manden todo el tiempo, como desearía eso-suspiro cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que en ese preciso momento paso una estrella fugaz

Se quito de la ventana y fue a donde su cama tapándose con la cobija.

mañana será un día mejor-se dijo cerrando los ojos mientras caía en un profundo sueño

Ya era de mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana dándonos unos cuantos rayos de sol para despertar y yo no queria hacerlo. Dormir era lo mejor que podría hacer todos los días, soñar es lo que mas me gusta. Pero cuando los fuertes rayos del sol estorban mis sueños asta espantarlos no me queda de otra que levantarme. De pronto escucho una voz insistente que me habla.

"hey! despierta! levántate!"-me decía en un grito que me despertó

eh? quien me habla-dije algo adormilada levantando un poco la cabeza de las cobijas, miraba todo borroso así que no miraba bien donde estaba

"despierta! vamos despierta! ahora!"-volvía a decirle la voz un poco mas fuerte haciéndole taparse los oídos casi automáticamente

bien! pero no grites!-respondí ante los gritos de el desconocido, me talle un poco los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del sol

eh?-miraba confundida este lugar el cual se suponía era mi cuarto "que es esto, estoy dormida en un futon? traigo yukata? ahí escritos en japonés!Oo"pensaba la atónita chica en su alcoba que ahora la desconocía por completo

"oye! que no te sorprendan estas cosas! además yo adorne este cuarto uu"-decía de nuevo la voz

eh, quien dijo eso? donde esta? eres tu mamá? si es así te agradecería que me dijeras que significa lo escrito japonés u-

"niña tonta! no soy tu mamá!este es MI cuarto!"-

O.O como esta esa onda, si yo dormí aquí como puede ser tu cuarto?-

"aunque siempre he tenido la razón ahora no es así, no se porke estas aquí! "-

oye y donde estas? como aparecí en tu cuarto? me raptaste?TToTTnoooo!no me rapten! quiero mis derechos de secuestro!-

"ya cállate!dios! me recuerdas al pelos de picos!"-

a...Horohoro º.º?como esta eso?pero si horohoro no existe o si?-

"ya quisiera que eso fuera verdad, así un estorbo menos uu oye espera, como los conoces?eres un espía de Hao?"-

de Hao? osea que hao existe?-

"si idiota ¬¬"-

entons si hao existe, yoh...-

"yoh? que va al caso ese perezoso?"-

De pronto la puerta se habré lentamente mientras un chico de tez morena y pelo castaño asomaba, curioso, su hermosa cabeza (¬)

...losiento por molestarte pero, ya va estar el desayuno-decía el chico a su prometida

YOH!-grito la chica maniaca corriendo a abrazar a su amor platónico

annita...que...que te sucede? o/O-decía este sonrojadísimo

anna?-esta volteo por todos lados tratando de hallar a quien el joven llamaba-"pero si aquí no esta nadie excepto yo? entons..yo soy.."

"tonta que haces al abrazar así a mi prometido>/ "-decía de pronto la voz que la chica abría escuchado antes

eh? quien dijo eso?-

yo annita...que te sucede, actúas extraño o/o-decia preocupado el chico de los audífonos sin dejar de estar rojo por el contacto con su amada

O NO! yo soy anna!-grito histérica la chica

eh?-miraba confuso a su prometida

salte!salte de mi cuarto me tengo que cambiar!-decía la extraña chica serrando la puerta sin dejar que yoh dijera una sola palabra

>no puede ser!soy anna!eso quiere decir que toy en Shaman King! ahí mi sueño se hizo realidad estoy tan feliz YuY -

"e? shaman king? de que diablos hablas!"-

oye ahora no solo me raptas, escuchas mis pláticas sino también me lees la mente ¬¬-

"en primer lugar yo no te rapte tu apareciste aquí, en segundo lugar no te leí la mente si no te escuche"-

y en tercer lugar?-

"¬¬U dios y yo que creía que horohoro e yoh eran estupidos pero al parecer me equivoque"-

whate? -

"bien, antes que digas otra babosada ve al espejo de cuerpo que esta cerca del closet"-

si-la chica obedeció

Se miro al espejo.

wow!si soy anna, anna kyoyama!mirame! mi pelo es rubio! tengo la piel bien blanca y el cuerpo...que bien! tengo un cuerpo perfecto sin dudar de mis pechos son, bueno un poco mas grandes a los que tenia! me veo bien guapa!-se decía mientras observaba cada partes de "su" cuerpo

"calla! hablas de mi cuerpo!"-

tu...tu cuerpo! es decir que la que me ha estado hablando es la verdadera, única y terrorífica Anna Kyoyama!-

"si, y como lo tenia deducido, ambas estamos en el mismo cuerpo"-

aaaah...eso explica muchas cosas, como porque hablaba sola y escuchaba voces que me decían pégale a tu hermana a no eso fue antes nnU-

"¬¬Uu"-

entons como le aremos?-

"que quieres decir con eso?"-

rayos! creí que eras la gran sacerdotisa anna, la que lo sabe todo ¬¬-

"bueno, solo explícate mas, esta bien"-

quiero decir de que como le aremos para caminar las DOS, comer las DOS, actuar normalmente y poner a yoh ¬ ha hacer su entrenamiento-

"oye por que pusiste esa cara cuando dijiste yoh"-

que? me puedes ver?-

"claro veo con tus ojos, aunque estoy dentro, además pienso que deberías dejar que yo controle el cuerpo"-

oye!eso me recordó dos cosas!-

"cuales? espero sean importantes"-

la primera, es sobre un fanfiction-

"fanfiction?"-

si, son historias inventadas por los fans de las caricaturas japonesas-

"bien, prosigue"-

bueno -, en el fic, dos hermanos gemelos...mmm...Oyh y Oah comparten la misma alma...Oah es el gemelo malvado que quiere matar a yoh digo Oyh, pero Oah es derrotado por Oyh...-

"eso me suena muy familiar, donde lo habré escuchado"-

calla!deja que termine-

"bien pero no te enojes.."-

donde me quede..así!..después en una mañana Oyh descubre que comparte su cuerpo con Oah...se los cuenta a su amigos pero no les parece una agradable noticia sobre todo a su prome..novia nnU y lo miran con cara de pocos amigos pero después el malvado y asesino maniaco Oah les empieza a caer bien, se vuelven amigos y encuentran una forma que Oah tenga cuerpo propio clonando a su hermano y al final resulta bien a excepción que Oah tenia el pelo corto como su hermano y no largo como el lo tenia...así, Oah controlaba el cuerpo de su hermano ya que el otro no se rehusaba y mostraba un semblante tranquilo...

"estoy segura que esta historia se me hace familiar"-

de seguro viste a los personajes en la tele U ya que son muy famosos-

"bueno eso no importa, ahora dime que es la segunda cosa que recordaste?"-

así! que tengo hambre nnU-

Caída anime.

oye hiciste que nos cayéramos las dos!-

"y? es mi cuerpo yo hago con el lo que quería!"-

no! eso quiere decir que se te facilitara controlarlo-

"claro ya que yo soy..."-

..la gran sacerdotisa Anna, la que se convertirá en la esposa del rey shaman..si ya me se tu lema -

"¬¬no te pego no mas porque estas en mi cuerpo"-

U, oye a todo esto no te digo como me llamo-

"es verdad, como te llamas..."-

Kyo, Kyo Hannakasi ºuº-

"bien kyo tenemos que ir a comer"-

bajemos después de las 11 es que aun tengo sueño waaaaaaaaaaouuu-dijo haciendo un gran bostezo al final

"perezosa!ándale tenemos que desayunar"-dijo controlando el cuerpo

mira, en primer lugar, de donde vengo se dice floja o webona no perezosa y en segundo lugar no quiero-

"¬¬ bien FLOJA tendrás que hacerlo a fuerzas!"-

Anna intentaba mover su cuerpo, primero las piernas luego los brazos pero era una batalla dentro de si con kyo.

mientras en el comedor con yoh y sus amigos+

sírvete Manta-le dijo yoh a su enano amigo para que lo acompañara a tomar té

gracia amigo-el pequeño chico mientras tomaba una taza de té

sabes...anna esta muy rara-le dijo el chico de pelo castaño mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

como que rara?-

bueno...es que...cuando subí ha avisarle que el desayuno ya estaba listo, me...me...º/º-decía algo sonrojado

te que?-

me...me abrazo...o/o-le dijo muy sonrojado

QUE ANNA TE ABRAZO!-grito escupiendo el té que acababa de beber

si U...y eso me sorprendió mucho...-le dijo a su acompañante mientras se limpiaba con una tualla el té de la cara

…a quien no nnU-

no solo me abrazo -/-...sino que empezó a decir que ella era anna, pero lo dijo como si fuera otra persona, lo dijo muy sorprendida-

enserio?-

si, pero luego me saco de su cuarto-

bueno eso ya es mas normal, pero...el que te allá abrazado me sorprende mucho!-

a mi también n/n por lo natural lo único que hace es...-

es que?-pregunto curioso sabiendo que lo que trataba de decir no era que le pegaba o entrenaba, era otra cosa

..nada ya olvídalo Manta nn-le dio con su sonrisa

esta bien yoh, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres>hay! pero que le hace anna a yoh! lo besa?..bueno no me imagino eso, mejor no pienso en eso -

gracias manta-le contesto volviendo su vista a algún punto del comedor >anna...

De pronto se escucharon unas pisadas que provenían de las escaleras, al parecer la señora de la casa venia a desayunar.

vamos yo quiero comer primero me muero de hambre-decía la rubia susurrándose para si misma-

"diacuerdo kyo, pero luego cambiamos de lugar u-u"-

bien-

con quien hablas annita?-

con...con nadie en especial-

"tonta casi nos descubre!"-

"oye que tiene de malo que TU prometido sepa lo que te ocurre? que no le ves los ojos muestran preocupación"-

Anna vio a yoh directo a al cara algo sonrojada. Para luego volver a hablar con kyo.

"tienes razón, pero aun así no quiero que se entere, no aun"-

"como digas"-

Yoh la miraba confundido, y algo sonrojado.

>jamás había visto a anna a los ojos -pensaba el chico sin dejar de apartar su vista del rostro de anna.

que me miras!que tengo monos en la cara o que!-dijo kyo tratando de imitar a la itako

yo...nada...-

bien mas te vale...y mi comida? dijiste que ya estaba lista!-

si...orita te la traigo-le dijo llendo a la cocina

"y como me salio tu imitación?"-

"nada mal debo decirlo"-

"es que a veces me comporto así con mi hermana"-

"bien, ahora lo importante es actuar natural y cuando te sientas satisfecha con el desayuno cambiamos, yo controlare luego el cuerpo, entiendes?"-

"si anna, no soy tan tonta como para no entender"-

"bueno menos mal"-

"oye por que el pitufo nos mira así"-

"no se...dile algo para espantarlo"-

"si"-

Y tu que enano! ya comenzaste con tus deberes?-

orita comienzo anna..-

nada que orita! ponte a limpiar el piso de una vez! o las pagaras muy caro!-

si sisi ya voy-dijo saliendo como rayo >no se porque yoh dice que se comporta extraña yo la veo igual de gruñona uuU

annita aquí esta tu comida-dijo yoh que apenas entraba al comedor-y manta?-

lo mande a limpiar-dijo tomando su plato-ya desayunaste?-

no-le respondió al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza negativamente

entonces que esperas? ponte a comer! que después te pondré ha hacer un riguroso entrenamiento-

si annita TTTT-

ya déjame comer-

"bien kyo te salio a la perfección, ahora ponte a comer si es que tienes hambre!"-

"es que..."-

"es que que?"-

"es que nunca he comido con palillos nnU"-

"que! y como piensas comer entonces?"-

"no lose...siempre he comido con tenedor"-

"pues de donde eres"-

"de América central, México en pocas palabras"-

"América?a donde viajo yoh?"-

"no, esa es Estados Unidos, yo vivo en México"-

"bueno no importa, solo trata de usarlos"-

"si -.- "-

Anna veía su comida sin mover ni un músculo.

anna porque no comes..?-dijo con una cara inocente con un toque de preocupación (hay es tan lindo!)

he...si, es que no estoy segura si este rico-

no te preocupes te aseguro que esta delicioso, además te lo hice con mucho cariño -(hay es tan lindo! TE AMO YOH!)

o/o-

u-

"oye escuchaste eso anna, te izó el desayuno especialmente para ti! no te emocionas?"-

"yo es te...ya deja de decir estupideces y ponte a comer>/ "-

"como tu digas pero se que te pusiste roja O"-

"¬/¬" ya, come"-

Anna tomo los palillos con mucha delicadeza y comenzó a observarlos cuidadosamente. Yoh por el contrario la miraba con cara de "what".

oooh...-decía sorprendida la kyoanna (la kyo en el cuerpo de anna)

ôô-yoh la miraba confuso por el comportamiento de su prometida

"hey, kyo..."-

"he? que?"-

"podrías dejar de hacer eso? yoh nos ve raro"-

"diacuerdo, pero no entiendo como voy a comer"-

"pues ingéniatelas!"-

"bien, usted ordena y yo obedezco "-

"¬¬uU"-

>anna sonríe! estaré soñando? Pensaba el, por el momento, cohibido shaman(no me acuerdo muy bien que significa cohibido, pero me suena a sorprendido o atemorizado nnU)

Kyo tomo el plato con arroz y tomando los palillos movió la comida a su boca, haciendo que esta entrara (como si estuviera comiendo serial o sopa). Parecía como si el que estuviera comiendo fuera Horohoro.

De repente se atragantaba y con unos golpecitos en la espalda se desatragantraba.

otro!-dijo mostrándole su plato limpiecito

si...-yoh le sirvió mas

gracias-y así comenzó de nuevo a comer como si jamás habría comido en toda su vida.

Cinco platos mas tarde….

aaah…que rica estuvo la comida!-la rubia mientras se estiraba con algo de flojera

"kyo!yo también necesito comer! Así que has cambio"-

"bien bien…."-así cambiaron de nuevo, se notaba fácilmente cuando era kyo y cuando era anna.

El rostro de kyo mostraba una flojera!... sonreía de cualquier babosada, mostraba un semblante entre agotamiento y felicidad, en sus ojos se podían ver todo lo que pensaba como si fuera un libro abierto; mientras que en el de anna, su mirada fría atemorizaba, su siempre semblante serio te daba miedo y sus profundos ojos negros no te permitían observarlos. Así que uno se daba cuenta del cambio, bueno todos menos el despistado e inocente de yoh.

sírveme otro plato-le ordeno la itako a al shaman

pero...si ya comiste mucho…y si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gordita y nadie te va a querer-decía su prometido dando una excusa para no darle lo poco que quedaba de arroz

"eso quiere decir que tampoco tu me vas a querer?"Pensaba la itako sin despegar la vista de su prometido

"anna!no pienses eso! Tu sabes que yoh te quiere¿o no?"

"deja de entrometerte en mis pensamientos!"-

"no me digas que no estas segura de lo que siente yoh por ti?"-

yo….no...no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación!-dejo escapar, sin querer, esas palabras de su boca

que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunta su prometido un algo confundido

yo…tu solo sirve yoh! o tendrás un triple entrenamiento!-le amenazo su prometida

"uuff…casi y la hechas a regar"-

"si no fuera por ti no hubiera pasado eso!"-

"pero si yo no hice nada o-o"-

si como no! Desde la mañana no has hecho otra cosa que molestar! Ahora yoh debe pensar que estoy loca o talvez rara por tu culpa! Todo es tu culpa!-

"losiento...yo no quise..."-decía con un tono apagado y triste

"y ni creas que me voy a disculpar! porque no te lo mereces!"-

"lose…yo siempre he tenido al culpa de todo…mis padres tenían razón al regañarme no hacia otra cosa que molestar o estorbar, para eso nomás sirvo, mis amigos ni me respetan y es por mi porque ahora no se acercan ni hablan, soy yo la causante de todos lo problemas"-

yo..no quise decir eso…losiento-dijo anna dejándolo escapar y ser escuchado por los oídos de yoh

>eso fue una disculpa? anna se disculpo conmigo? increíble! Esto si que es demasiado raro…quizás, ni se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, será mejor que haga como si que no escuche -

annita…quieres..postre?-le pregunto tratando que borrar el silencio que se escribió sobre ellos, mientras le mostraba un platito con flan

flan si!me encanta!-esa que contesto no fue otra que kyo quien cambio de repente para volver a comer

bien…toma-le dijo dándole su plato con flan y….

"otra vez palillos? Rayos! Tendré que comer con ellos otra vez!"

"kyo? escuchaste lo que te dije?"-

"eh?"-

Kyo se comía como podía el flan, pero como este era muy "movido"(es decir que temblaba como gelatina) se le dificultaba mas el comerlo, así que lo comía muy rápido, atragantándose.

"olvídalo u.u"-

"no te preocupes te perdono, bueno ahora tenemos que comer!"-

"si , oye! Yo también quiero un poco!"-

"bueno, cambiemos de nuevo"-

Volvieron a cambiar cuando el flan ya estaba a la mitad.

bien ya termine, yoh…-dijo la sacerdotisa a su shaman

si?-

quiero que vayas a entrenar, hagas 50 sentadillas, corras 100 kilómetros y después hagas la comida-

si ama TToTT-

yo estaré viendo televisión-

Así fue como anna, fue como siempre a su adorado televisor para ver su telenovela e yoh iba al patio ha hacer las cincuenta sentadillas. Mientras que en su recorrido el joven Asakura pensaba confundido.

>cuando me lo vas a decir anna…porque no me tienes confianza…. -

continuara...si asi lo queiren...

**Kyo Hannakasi: por fin termiene, bueno por lo menos el primer capitulo nnU y de pilon lo deje hasta ahi porque mi cerebro se seco**

**shiroi:no si ya estaba seco antes de comenzar el fic!**

**Kyo Hannakasi:malo TToTT y eso que eres mi espiritu acompañante**

**shiroi:ya llorona!**

**Kyo Hannakasi: bueno..ya..no voy a...buaaaaaaa TTTOTTT**

**shiroi:¬¬ en fin, si quires pedir rewiens deja de lloriquear**

**Kyo Hannakasi: **

**shiroi: ¬¬U**

**Kyo Hannakasi: Oh Very Good! si quieren dejarme rewiens se los agradecere, dejenme sus opiniones, comentarios, consejos, tomatazos y si hasta quieren uno con antrax! solo dejenme!**

**shiroi:esta bien ya cortale con tu converscion y vamos a comernos un postre de chocolate! **

**Kyo Hannakasi: chocolate ¬**

**shiroi:bueno, adios...hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**Kyo Hannakasi: adios...quiero mis 10 postres de chocolate T T...aaaah chocolate ¬**

**shiroi:pero tu pagas, eh?**

**Kyo Hannakasi: noooooooo!toy pobre! TTTT..no tengo dinero ni nada que dar si asi tu me quieres me puedes querer pero si no quieres ni modo que hacer...**

**shiroi:ya no cantes que me rompes los timpanos! **

**Kyo Hannakasi: malo!Mujo! ;O;..adiozzzZZZzzzzz**

**shiroi:esperate!y ke hay con los reviews?**

**Kyo Hannakasi:si es verda!hay ke kontestarlos!**

**shiroi:sii! entonces pon los reviews!**

**Kyo Hannakasi:asi klaro! aki van...:**

**Sigel:gracais por tu comentario sigel, y si lo escribi en un momento de inspiracion. No te imaginas las faltas de ortografia ke tengo nnU ...reviews anonimos? bueno kreo ke son los de los no autores...no se preocupen acepto todo tipo de reviews de kien sea!solo konke me manden soy feliz tienes razon, ire mejorando segun vaya habanzando, he de decirte ke los sonfighs ke escribi fuerno los primeros fics ke ice...no te preokupes mientras tenga dinero y la oportunidad subire mis fics recientes y terminare los otros...**

**shiroi:kyo...a ver si em dejas responder el siguiente ok?**

**Kyo Hannakasi:si si komo kieras uou**

**Zeldalink-gril: te agradecemos mucho que ayas dejado tu comentario, y apreciamos el que te guste, esperamos que puedas leer los otros...**

**shiroi:no se vale me toco el cortito ¬¬**

**Kyo Hannakasi: ajjajajjaja otu pediste el siguiente y ese era**

**shiroi:no es justo..bueno ya..contesta el ke sigue**

**Pilika y Kororito: muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y tienes toda la razon, soy nueva en estoy y espero mejorar, uanke he de decir ke ese fic fue el segundo o tercero ke eskrivi por primera ves ais ke dudo ke pueda ser de muy buena calidad...kon lo de eso de los fics yaoi pues no me gustan pero soy muy curiosa con ellos y llego a leer uno ke otro y vere si se puede con los tuyo...gracias pro tu apoyo!**

**Kyo Hannakasi: shiroi... te dejo el siguiente**

**shiroi:de seguro esta chiquito T T pero bueno kque va!**

**Kyo Hannakasi:pos si pero para ke veas ke soy buena te dejo los cuatro sigueintes!**

**shiroi:si!O**

**Chareik: lo mismo opino chareik uu, los fics de esta pleve siempre son cursis o con finales felices, y ella kree ke yoh es un santo un chico perfecto, espero pueda ver ke tan pervertido es ¬U¬ ..comprare el manga jajajja!**

**yo-chan1: n-n me alegro ke te guste...no puedo kreer ke tambien te gusten ese tipo de cursilerias Oo aunke a la kyo esa(kyo:¬¬)U le gustan de todo tipo de cursilerias no solo las de los fics es una romantica**

**Daphne Potter: gracias por ut comentario..creo que ahora todos hicieron un complot y decidieron que era muy cursi aun que yo opino igual UU, y eso de la cancion o pues si sabiamos que era de otro cantante como esa de yahir que realmente es de tiziano ferro, peor como esta mensa no conoce al verdadero autor pues le pone que es de nicho, bueno , te agradecemos tu comentario y la gran informacion que nos diste..**

**berchis: te agradecemos que apesar de ser corto es de mucha ayuda para comprender la opinion de los demas, te hiso llorar? pues imaginate a esta loca escritora llorando por todo lo que lee eso si a de ser cursi verdad...**

**Kyo Hannakasi: muchas gracias shiroi ¬¬...yo contesto los ke siguen**

**shiroi:de nada Uu**

**Sigel:aaahh...sigel, te has convertido en una maestra fan jejejjejee...ya ke te lees mis fics y diciendome mis errores me ayudas muchos aun ke usted no lo krea, bueno, si es verdad ke mejore vastante este kreo yo, fue mi kinto fics y kuando lo lei puse la musica aunke de un momento a otro me puse a cantar jejejje yo y mis lokuras U y si, es verdad muchas veces me gusta dejar lo ultimo al aire para ke la gente no solo lea y ya! si no ke se pongan a pensar en su uspuesto fianl y piensen komo les gustaria ke fuera o komo lo kisieran y hagan en su mente su propio final...si son cortos mis fics en sonfigh y ¿amenos?realmente no se ke signifike eso, kreo ek necesito un diccionario jijiji nnUu...bueno no te preocupes por eso de la confianza ya ke al parecer yo ya te la tengo a ti...bueno hasta luego sigel espero vuelvas a leerme**

**Sayura Kino: a gradesco tu comentario U encerio te encanto? ese fue el primer fic ke escribi...y estoy deacuerdo contigo!a mi tambien me gusta la pareja tamaoXhoro y odio ke los pongan kon otras parejas!> ya ke esa es la perfecta son el uno para el otro! pero kroe ke exageras con eso de besar mis manos y lamer mis zapatos..esta bien ek te guste pero es ya etsa de mas U..pero si te gusto, sigue leyengo mis fics jejejejje**

**Eigna fluff:bueno..me encanto eso ke te aya gustado! y pues bueno..puse a Ruben Dario porke a mi tambien me gusta sus poesias y en ese tiempo kompre un libre de sus poesias y viendo akel poema me gusto para redactar u fic con esos personajes...espero sigas leyendo mis fics..**

**alexita Malfoy: jjejejjejej gracias por tu opinion, dudo ke sea mejor ke tu, como dije a Eigna fluff "Romance..."fue mi primer fic , pero de todos modos espero ke te vaya bien en tus fics...otra cosilla, alexita es un sonfigh lamentablemente no puedo continuarle o tlaves si?OO? nunca habia pensado en ello, kisas le continue y ponga algo interesante, ya veremos..gracias por tu motivacion a ke kontinue...**

**yo-chan1:al parecer si vas a seguir leyendo mis fics..eso em pone muy contenta O y eso de ke goku venga no vendria nada mal a la historia...aunke para mala ya tengo komenzado el segundo capitulo y es algo tragico o dramatico pero espero ke les guste...no se si ponerle al final ke yoh se muere y se va con anna o ke todo sea un mal sueño..o ke anna en espiritu venga y le diga a yoh ke...bueno mejor ni te kuento y ago las tres versiones las publico y ver cual les gusta..espero sigas en mis fics..**

**Geanella-Asakura: encerio casi lloras? bueno, gracias por denominar este fic como exelente y bueno la continuacion ahi va y viene todavia no lo termino pero ahi estoy...y sabes ya lei tu fic y me intrigo mucho kien mato al señor y kien movio esa armadura...kisas fue un espiritu?..o kisas no se U...solo tu has de saber y yo igual ek tu espero la continuacion pero esta vez de tu fic...gracias**

**shiroi:ya esta bien kyo te emocionas ¬¬U**

**Kyo Hannakasi:losiento termine todos los reviews**

**shiroi:no importa despidete de una vez que no emos ido por el chocolate > **

**Kyo Hannakasi:bien..hasta luego! dejen reviews! y si tienen tele..ahi se ven!**


End file.
